Sparking Up A New Flame
by Jollymane05
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Fanning The Flames". Feeling powerless by Ember, Sam does the unthinkable and kisses Dash to snap Danny back to his senses. Unfortunately for her, It only made him want revenge and the best way to get it is from Ember. Rated T for now might change to M depending on how far this goes.
1. Fanning The Flames

**I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters they belong to the creators of the show.**

**Fanning The Flames**

**One-shot. **

**Not sure if this will stay a one shot Like if you want me to continue.**

"We Love You Ember!" Both Dash and Kwan shouted in joy.

Ember cringes with annoyance at her cheering security guards. She looks at them with one eye and said. "I heard you the twelfth time. Now bag 'em and gag 'em!"She puts her hands on her hips directly pointing at the trespassers. Dash and Kwan obeyed her orders and rush off grabbing Danny and Sam by force. Sam was holding her Fenton Thermos next to a dreamy, green-sparkly Danny with his strapped on his back. Kwan reaches out and grabs him suddenly, zooming out quickly to show Sam and Danny hanging on the guards' forearms wrapped on their necks. Backstage Dash and his best friend Kwan was showing their capture to Ember. Sam looks annoyed, Daniel is rather concerned, and Ember also looks annoyed.

Cutting to a man in a blue hat and purple shirt. He turns around and holds his headphone. The screen below him reads "ON AIR LIVE" with a 6. It counts down. "On the air in five, four-"

Switching back to Ember, She was leaning in with her guitar to Sam and Danny. "Later, dipsticks." She insults them causing Sam to frown. "I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world," Ember's hair started blazing. Boldly. "I mean my world! Then she walks away from them.

The Rock-star Diva left the new 'couple' to talk about their issues together. Danny was frustrating Sam to the core.

"Danny, stop her now!" Sam said angry that Ember McLame is practically about to control the whole world.

He closes his eyes defiantly and said, "I won't leave you, Sam."

On stage you can see Ember's band mates was getting started. A backup member's blue hands playing some seriously rocking tunes on a keyboard. Next to a boot with a torn pant leg pounding on the base pedal of the drum-set. Cut to a blue-skinned backup member strumming a pink axe with a gray pick. Finally the axe player. She has a bandana, a red plaid skirt and a torn shirt on with sunglasses. Pan right to the drummer. He has a red baseball hat, a torn red plaid shirt and spike bracelets and a horrible bite radius. He pounds on the drums with his drumsticks. scrolling to the right again to the keyboard player. He has a green Mohawk, a scar on his face and his keyboard is decorated with a purple flame decal and a pile of three skulls in front of it. On the other side of the stage the two teens continued arguing.

"Forget about me!"

Danny shakes his head. "I can't! I won't!"

The whole stage blacks out for a second to reveal Ember, alone in the spotlight. The crowd erupts in cheers. Everyone across the entire world was watching her. This was her moment for ultimate revolution, power, And no stupid authorities blocking her way.

She raised her fist up high "Hell-o, Amity Park!" She drops her fist and shouts out. "Tell me who you love!"

"Ember McLain! Ember McLain!" The crowd screams her name over and over. They continue doing this off screen, Ember was smiling as her hair flares up violently.

The front of the crowd was literally screaming her name. To the left was a crew member with an 8-ball shirt operating a TV camera with the number 3 on it. Cut to a van reading "ACTION NEWS" outside the arena as drums sound and the song begins. Pan up to a giant satellite on top of it as it sends out blue rings of signal into the airwaves. Cutting to a satellite in space with two solar panels and four dishes, broadcasting signals in various parts of the world.

"Yeah!" a green television in a wooden room with two dials on it. Ember's image onto it.

Across the world was two identical blonde men in lederhosen dancing on a rug with flowers on it in front of a white couch. "Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" They both spoke in Dutch Accents.

some place in Japan. Five women in colorful kimonos with their hair tied up are watching TV and bowing. Two are standing and three are sitting. There is a sword in its sheath on the wall and two wooden sandals on the floor by a lantern. They too was chanting the name of The Ghost Diva but in Japanese.

"Ember! Ember!"

in Arabia. A crowd of cheering Arabic people are assembled outside some small building watching Ember's concert on TV. A barrel is next to the building and an Aladdin-style sultan palace is in the scenery behind them.

"Ember! Ember! Ember!"

Somewhere in the outback, There are five Aboriginal peoples present, one with a giant earring with gray hair appears to be a father of four smaller ones. They are painted with white markings and wear basic loin coverings and headbands. Three of them hold spears. A kangaroo is randomly sitting next to them. They appear to be watching a TV with a cord protruding to who knows where. Two of them shake their spears and cheer.

"Whoo-hoo!"

The screen attention went back to Danny and Sam. The edgy goth teen was next to a dreamy, sparkling Danny. Ember's music was taking over the world and Sam couldn't bare watching her close ones be affected by this. What she was about to say next will eventually make her regret doing this.

"I hate to do this to you, Danny." She looks at him with seriousness. "But if I can't break Ember's spell, I'm going to have to break your heart!" Dash was holding down Sam. Sam looks up at him, turns around and takes his arm.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde Jock asks with a mean mug on his face

All of a sudden, Sam jumps into the air and hugs Dash with one of her boots flying up as she kisses him passionately. Dash looks totally confused. The two part away to reveal a green surprised sparkling Danny. By the look on their faces none of them enjoyed the kiss. Dash felt the need to burn his lips off, And Sam wanted to vomit her brains out. In the background The Ghost boy could feel his heart being shattered.

"Sam..." He made a sad face expression "how could you?" Danny closes his eyes angrily. "How?" The camera zooms out to show Danny yelling in a pink action background "Hey, get away from her!"

Dash, disgusted and shocked, steps back "Ugh! She tastes like geek!"

Beside him was Sam who was also disgusted and shocked, taking a few steps back. "Ugh! He tastes like failure!"

Dash screams and runs away with Kwan and Dale following. Sam looking behind her back next to Danny. She turns to him and tries to explain herself. Sam could already tell the boy was heartbroken, But she had to do something! Even if it means crushing his heart to save the day.

"Danny, I'm so sorry," She crosses her hands "I-"

Danny looks down. "You and Dash?" He points at her smiling, "But we were...we weren't, Were we?" His smile fades away as he looks back down.

"No, Ember did that." She leans her head forward. "It's just, this is so hard because part of me… part of me really liked this and-"

He turns away from Sam's gaze and looked to the right with determination. An angry Danny stands with Sam next to some amps. The right side across from them was Ember strumming as she sticks out her tongue out.

"Bleh!"

Danny's eyes blaze green in anger. "Ember…"

Sam placed her hand on Danny's elbow, making sure he's okay. By the looks of it he was far from okay. "Danny? Are you okay?"

"No. I feel like my heart's been ripped out. But I know who I can take it out on!" Danny's hand clenches into a fist as the screen flashes. It reappears in a turquoise action with a ring forming around it turning into a glove. As the ring passes from the right to the left, changing him into Danny Phantom. He clenches his fist and puts his chin down. Danny was in his flying stance with Sam next to him. Danny jumps up off-screen, blowing up all of Sam's hair. She uses her hand to push back her hair, zooming out as she smiles.

Back on stage, Ember was singing her heart out with full pride. "Oh, Ember! You will remember!" She opens her eyes to looks around. "Oh, Ember!" So warm and tender! You will remember my name! The cheering crowd had a bunch of people wearing Ember apparel. One is holding a sign with green letters reading "Remember". To the left Ember was behind playing her guitar, Her hair flares up again ten times more powerful than the last. Suddenly, Danny flies in and knocks her off-screen. Ember flies upside-down into a television with her picture on it, cracking the screen and turning it purple as sparks fly.

"Hey, No-Hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band?" Danny floats in and laughs at Ember's pain.

The crack in the sparkling television monitor Ember raises a gloved hand, then peeks out of it with messy hair, red bruises and messed-up face paint. She flies out on her guitar taking flight. It stops in mid-air as Ember lands on it, surfing away. She dives down. Ember surf past him hovering over Phantom. She raises her guitar while her hair was flaming wildly.

"Get this straight, dipstick!" Ember changes her guitar's setting dial. She changes it from skull to fist, which lights up as it activates. "I don't do duets!" She raises her fist, with glowing green energy. She strikes a flaming power chord, as a green wave with a fist at the front surges forward. Danny was at the edge of the stage. The fist impacts him head-on. He screams as he goes flying into the air. Danny stops himself from flying any further. He looks down below him to see tons of Ember fans still cheering her on, and giving her the attention she needs. Daniel rolls his eyes back up to see Ember's hair became bigger. For some strange reason, Danny couldn't stop thinking about what Sam did. He wanted to get even with her, show her how it feels to be heart-broken as well.

"Sam...You'll regret doing that." Danny's voice darkens as his neon eyes flashes more boldly. He dashes across the audience and went straight towards Ember with full speed. She was unable to continue performing her number one hit song because Danny had her arms barricaded by his grip.

"Let go! The revolution must be televised!" Ember tries to wiggle herself out of his tight grip.

Danny glares at her, seeing her green eyes more clearly. "This better work..." The Ghost boy closes his eyes shut and leaned closer until his lips were mere millimetres from hers. She struggles to move her head away but it was no use, he cupped her chin keeping her head balance. His kiss began softly, slowly gaining passion. The entire crowd plus Sam and Tucker watched on the main arena screen of the two kissing on live television. Ember's eyes widened for a moment, a flare of sudden overwhelming emotion to which she couldn't control. McLain felt her body tense up. Why is he giving her affection she always wanted? Whatever the reason, the kiss had awakened her as effectively as the prince did sleeping beauty. The Crowd of Ember fans were dead silent. Poster boards that was in the air to cheer on Ember went down in a state of shock. The kiss only lasted for a few more seconds until Danny pulled away.

Daniel felt a blush warm his cheeks when he heard crickets in the audience. He looks back at Ember, Her face was very pale and she wore a dazed expression. She didn't move, talk, nor blink she just stood there. Sam who was backstage took this opportunity to run on stage, pushing Danny out the way and aims the Fenton Thermos at Ember.

"See ya never McLame!" Sam thrusts out the thermos as it charges up blue. The thermos blasts a blue capture beam taking Ember's ghostly body by force. She shrieks as she is being pulled up inside. Ember screams as she flows up into the thermos. The thermos smokes blue, and Sam caps it. Danny and Sam looks to their right to see Ember's backup band vanishes with a blue pop, leaving their music equipment behind. Suddenly, the entire crowd loses its focus as it is swamped with green sparkles. Everything was back normal, at least almost.

"Ember! You will remember!" Tucker squawking off-key as he holding up the microphone. "Ember! One thing remains! Ember! So warm and tender!

The crowd booed at Tucker and started throwing tomatoes and garbage at him. By the time they all ran out, they begin walking their separate ways. Sam and Danny was arguing on stage about what The Ghost child did two minutes ago. Sams' eyes were hard and intense and her stormy aura swirled with pure anger.

"What was that for? Why did you kiss McLame? She's gross!" Sam cringed just by thinking about her

"The same way you kissed Dash! He's gross!" countered Danny.

They both accuse each other on what happened today, and cannot seem to talk about their real feelings or listen to each other. It was then Tucker steps in separating them from one another with a smelly bad odor. His stink caused Danny to immediately go back to his human form and Sam covering her nose in disgust.

"P.U Tuck! You stink!" blurted Danny giving Tucker a stern look.

"Hey, I don't stink! Do i?" Tucker wondered to himself, sniffing his armpits.

His two best friends backed away from him basically answering his question. Sam kept her distance away from Danny, still mad at what he did. Why would she be mad? If anything he had a reason to what he did. Nevertheless he walks off stage with his pals heading back to his place.

"I Wonder what Ember is doing right now." Danny leans his head back staring up at the sky.

"Why Don't you go find her!" Sam exploded. Throwing the thermos right at his head. "You Jerk!"

Daniel let's a strong screech. " Ow Sam...That really hurt!"

The three continued walking down the street together. Sam glance over to see Danny holding his bruise forehead. She felt guilty for what she did about the whole Dash thing and hurting him in the end. She couldn't help herself from smiling at Danny, He did save them after all with her help obviously. Sam can only hope she will never see Ember McLame again.

Inside the Ghost Portal Fades to a collection of floating islands of ice and snow surrounded by two rings of purple doors. Ember is walking forward with Klemper as he pumps up and down.

"Ember! Ember!"Klemper annoyingly calls out her name

Ember wrapped her arms around her making her appear cold and miserable. She covers her ears, then puts her arms down as she screams shrilly. "Stop saying my name! I Can't believe i let myself be so vulnerable!" Klemper continues chanting Ember's name throughout. Zooming out to show all the floating ice islands as a wisp of wind with snow loops past.


	2. Strum My Pain

**Strum My Pain**

**Chapter 2**

**After the episode of 'Fanning the Flames' This story will continue out next episodes of Danny Phantom but differently.**

During the night Danny couldn't sleep. All he could think about is Ember in the events the took place at her concert. He needed air so he decided to walk the streets alone. The vast, seemingly empty, space was filled with glittering, diamond-like stars. Danny had never noticed how lovely the night sky was. Each twinkling star seemed to be in it's proper place, filling empty spaces. Shadowy, ribbon-like clouds were flowing around the full moon. "Even the moon is beautiful." Daniel whispered. Each crater on it's bright face was visible. The moon, the stars, the streaming clouds, everything glowed with it's own ominous light. Everything was perfect. Danny's eyes snapped open as blue mist poured out of his mouth. He turns around and sees a purple cloud. As it dissipates, it reveals a pair of gray boots with skull designs on them a pair of skinny legs in tight black pants. Pan up to show the top half of Ember in person, holding her guitar with her bare hand and her strap and holding up her hand with the black gauntlet on it in a fist. Her hair was surprisingly normal. Ember McLain was the least ghost he wanted to see while he clear his mind out about her.

"E-Ember!?." Danny blushed lightly, bending down. With a flash of light, a ring forms around him and he begins to transform. Cutting closer as the rings pass to reveal Danny's black jumpsuit. Pan down to Daniel's foot, the ring passes over it to turn it into a white boot. Scrolling right to one of Danny's arms. The ring passes over it to turn it into a white glove. Cut to Danny Fenton with the ring around him, rotating and zooming into the shot on the street as he transforms, ending on a close-up of his face. Zooming out to reveal Danny Phantom standing before Ember in a fighting pose.

The scene fades to black reappearing with the Danny Phantom opening theme. After the theme ended the title screen is shown. The main title card name reads 'Strum My Pain'. Depicted on the right-hand side is Ember McLain with blue hair dressed in black colored heavy rocker attire romantically being hold by Danny Phantom bridal style in the right-hand side of the screen happily. In the background appears to be an evil knight on a bat-winged horse flying out of a jack-o-lantern. Heart shape notes with skulls appear throughout the title screen. The caption in the bottom right reads, "Sound Waves of LOVE!"

The title screen card disappears opening up a clear view image of Ember as cold wind blows her hair out of her face. The wind prevails over Amity Park, sweeping across the flat plains without hindrance. The camera then zooms back to Ember, who was preparing herself as well.

"I really don't want to fight you. But if you insist on getting your butt beat. Let's just turn up the volume!" Ember grins.

Rotating to Ember's gloved hand turning one of the dials on her guitar to a symbol with three purple crescents. The crescents light up in sequence and beep. Danny flies up heading towards her. He charges up a green energy beam in his hands and launches the combined ghost ray. The screen cuts back to Ember on the street with her gloved hand glowing a sparkly pink. As she is about to strum, she is suddenly knocked away by Danny's energy blast, panning left as she is flung off-screen, shrieking. The blast landed her body across the street. Cutting to a blue action scene. Danny is flying downward with his fists clenched and his foot outstretched downward. He swoops past the camera flying straight to Ember. The Rock-star Diva regains her stamina just in time before Danny could reach to her. Ember flies up, linking her fingers with his in an attempt to wrestle him down. Their hands shake with effort.

"What you doing here!? The pawn shop didn't pay you enough for your unoriginal guitar?" Danny insults her.

Ember pushes her arms forward, with Danny barely able to defend as he becomes more worried, grunting with effort. That insult made her flare up in more flames not taking his joke so likely. She flings him away from her to the right with only one hand, Ember floated above Danny as she gets her guitar ready for another attack.

"I came here for a small talk, How about i strum my pain to you instead!" Ember angrily shouted As she strums another power chord, unleashing a red sound wave that knocks Danny away screaming. The Ghost boy crashed into a fire hydrant causing water to splash out upwards. Danny lifts himself out of the hold he has created and takes flight. Daniel is flying towards the camera on an angle, with his ghostly tail cascading, going back to Ember with full speed. The screen flashes back to Ember who had her guitar in a baseball stance. Without thinking Danny flew himself right to Ember's guitar smashing his face, cutting to a purple background. Zooming out Danny's ghostly body flew back on the streets. Ember makes her way over to Daniel standing over him.

"Ow...My head." Danny placed his hand on his head in pain. He had green sparkles around him dizzy from that hit he just took.

Switching back to Ember close up she grabs Daniel's black jumpsuit leaning him upwards to her personal space. The two shared eye contact with one another gazing at each others green eyes. They both lean closer filling in the gap between them. She angled her face to his until their lips locked. The kiss was soft, gentle and very meaningful. At first, the kiss was small. But then, it grew bigger, and more intense. It was the most intense kiss that Ember has ever experienced. It was at almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. His mouth was hard on hers, he put both arms around her and pulled her against him. His lips softened. Ember could feel the rapid beat of his heart, She wound her left hand into his spiky hair, as she'd wanted to do since the day she first met him. Ember moved her lips away from his. Still having her right hand grip tightly to his jumpsuit.

"So do you," Ember gulped. Her cheeks were burning a dark blue color. "Maybe? I don't know...Wanna hang out some time?"

Ember's blush seared through her cheeks and for a minute she thought her face was on fire. She suddenly felt awkward, demure, and shyness even going as far as attempting to hide her blue rosy cheeks with her left hand. Why would she ask her number one nemesis to 'hang out'. The teal haired ghost knew that every single pairs of his eyes were looking at her. She was eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, something! Rejection however, she couldn't handle. What she was about to hear next will shock her to the extreme.

"Sure." Danny chuckles nervously. His cheeks flared up more red than her robin's egg blue flames.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid catching other glances that passed by. Danny's eyes were enormous surprise he even said that, Ember could tell by the look of mild shock on his face and by his cheeks that flushed pink. Ember freely let's go of him. He made her feel weird, and awkward, and unsure of herself. She quickly turns her body around embarrassed to see his face after what just happened.

The camera rolls close-up on Ember. "See you later dipstick." She says underneath her breath as she disappears in a hair-flame tornado.

Daniel reverts back to his human form. Now alone the wind blows right to Danny's face, yet He was blessed to feel it. Its giddy currents flow through Amity Park. He have always thought of the wind as so free, chaotic even, yet it too has its path. He stares up in the air and saw each night sky as a fresh gift given anew. It was the moment anyone that knew him would see his eyes smile and his breathing deepen just a little. Thinking about Ember he suddenly feels a thought come bursting out of his mouth.

"Wait! Are we dating now?!" Danny panics. The scene cuts away from Danny slowly fading to pitch dark.

Days after the events that took place with Danny and Ember it was a brand new day. Fading in to outside Casper High school. The sky is overcast and bleak, and a clock reads 1:00. Pan right. The screen fills with the sight of a bright, orange pumpkin that has the words "HAPPY HALLOWEEN" carved into it, with the bleachers in the background. Zooming inside the school building Dash is holding a wet paintbrush with purple paint on it in his left hand, while he holes a white poster with the words "Happy Halloween" painted in purple text on it. There are two bats on the top, while there is one pumpkin on the bottom, both orange. A purple can of paint is on the ladder next to him. Zoom in on the top of the paint can. It reads "Quality Paint". Paint is dripping off the side of the can. Dash's arm is seen dipping his brush into the can, letting it go to sink into the paint. Cutting back to Dash. He is admiring his job well done, holding the poster with both hands, the non-colored side facing the camera. He turns to the wall to hang up the poster. Danny phases through the wall in full ghost mode, head first, lying down. The screen made it's way back to the ladder. Danny slams his back into the ladder with the paint on it. With a flash of light, Danny transforms back to human. He falls to the floor. The can has been flung to the right. Pan right to Dash. The can of paint falls on his back, drenching him in purple paint. Dash looks back at his jacket, and then he growls in anger. scrolling to Danny, sitting on the floor with his knees bent up to his chest. One of his hands is planted on the floor while the other is on his head, with dizzy sparkles popping near it. Suddenly, Dash's arm grabs Danny by the shirt. Danny's arms go flying as he shouts in surprise. flashing back to Dash. He holds Danny by his shirt, staring down menacingly at him.

"Defacing my letter jacket?" The camera getting a good close up on Dash's face. "That's a violation punishable by wedgie!"

Coming in to a close aerial view, as if looking from the eyes of a taller person. Dash is seen from the back holding Danny by his shirt. Danny is looking up in terror, with his two arms free. Before Dash could punch the lights out of Danny blue mist bolted out his mouth. Danny needed a distraction if he wanted to go Ghost privately. Daniel shoots his index finger over to the other side behind Dash to grab his attention.

"Is that Paulina in a bikini!?" Danny gasped. Still pointing over Dash.

The blond jock boy drops Daniel's shirt and turns around at the speed of light looking for Paulina. "Where!?"

After a few seconds of unsuccessfully searching for Paulina, Dash looks back to find his victim was long gone out of his presence. Dash angrily clutches his fist eventually raising both of his fists in the air shouting up at the school ceiling.

"Fenton!" Dash yells at the top of his lungs.

The next scene cuts back to Danny who switches to Danny Phantom was flying throughout the hallways intangible. Daniel went to his locker first and phase his hand to get a magical sword out of his locker that he had stole not to long ago for the school Halloween contest. The Ghost boy then follows his ghost sense flying down the hall zooming over to his ghostly tail. He was approaching to the nearby ghost. By the time he flew outside coming back solid again he saw Ember McLain standing in the middle of the front entrance. Danny's nostrils engulfed the delicate hint of roses in the air, and with it his brain flooded memories of them together the other night. Her face just as pretty as the last time he saw her, her green eyes twinkling shinning so brightly and her teeth glistening as she smiled. His heartbeat echoed in his ears. It beat so loudly that it seemed to want to escape his chest. Cutting away from Danny to Ember she too felt nervous. What is this signal they're both getting from one another? Is it a sound wave for their unexpected love? The screen points to Ember's shoes as it magically lifts up on it's own. She floats up to where Danny was. McLain finally reached to him successfully without getting attack on sight. Ember was caught up in a daze upon staring deeply into Daniel's eyes. His eyes were hues of neon flames, surrounded with pure positive energy. It was the kind of neon green that revives the grass after a cruel, unforgiving winter snow. Never before he had eyes held such danger and beauty all at once. He was a wild flame to Ember reckless, untamed, yet undeniably captivating. Pan to the right facing Danny. He was utterly confused as to why Ember was looking at him like that.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Danny asked. Moving his free gloved hand up and down.

Ember blinks once coming back to reality. The camera rotates to her hand. She slaps his hand away from her face and went straight to the point on why she came at his school in the first place.

"Have you decided yet?" Ember crossed her arms awaiting on his reply. "And nice sword dipstick."

He wore a puzzled expression. Danny glances upward, thinking long and hard about what she was talking about. He leans his head downward staring at the sword in the search of any clues on what Ember was talking about. Rolling back to the rock-diva she grew tired of waiting. Ember's hair viciously burst up into more flames. Pan to the left we see Daniel moving a great amount of distance away from her. Still not knowing what she meant. She yelled it out instead.

"Are we a dating or not!?" Ember shouts. Blushing badly by frustration.

Ember could feel the heat growing in her cheeks. Her legs refused to move, too shocked, too embarrassed at his reaction. Flashing back to Danny who was totally blushing his cheeks out. The cut away came back to Ember. Why does she care about his feelings for her all of a sudden? Her mind was only filled up with revolutionary thoughts. Her plans are always related to some sort of revolution. But ever since Danny kissed her that night of her big concert her heart felt a vortex defending it from breaking again slowly fading away. Thinking back to her tragic memories of the boy she loved in back in her human high school year breaking her heart into two. Pan down to Danny's gloved hand. He connected his gloved hand with hers, giving Ember a half smile. His answer will shock them both. Mostly Ember.

"Yeah. I'm Down for it." Danny answers gleefully. as crimson scattered across his cheeks. "McLame." He playfully ends it with a silly insult.

"Ha. Ha." Ember Smiles falsely. She returns back to being serious. "Funny."

Their laughter sung each others melody turning their awkwardness to a new memory for them. As their laughter fades away they couldn't help but to look at each other. Coming in closer the camera set their attention on Danny and Ember's face. By the looks of it his dreamy neon eyes that sparkled was making Ember's cheeks spread out of control.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Ember growled. Her cheeks brightly glowed with blue charcoals sparking up due to embarrassment.

Panning back to Danny. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. In that embrace he was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be. He felt her soft skin and the gentle squeeze on his own. He slowly pulled Ember closer to him wrapping his arms around her. His embrace was warm, and his big, skinny strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her frail body. She felt his sword pressed against her back somehow making her feel greatly protected Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made outside warmer somehow. The rock-star diva felt protected even if it was her enemy who got in the way in her youth revolution plans. This lovely moment was cut short when Ember felt Danny's body fly away from her right before her eyes by a pink ghost ray blast.

"Wait! What?" Ember faltered as she became unsure on what just happened.

Pan to the left side. Danny's body lands on the other side of the street. He glares up at the person who blasted him unexpectedly. Flashing back to Ember who flew to Daniel to aid him. She too was staring down the ghost. The ground starts to rumble and quake causing the school to shake. Pan back to the school the students ran out the building. Sam and Tucker came outside together spotting not one ghost but one more excluding Daniel. Danny and Ember gasps in surprise. Cutting to a close up of the back of Danny's head. It turns around to face front. The camera cuts to a far-away shot of the empty purple pumpkin on the altar. A column of green smoke rises from it and then spirals in a horizontal ring that gradually grows larger, encompassing the sky. The green cloud envelops the screen. A shadow of a flaming knight grows visible. Bats fly through the cloud as it begins to dissipate from the front, revealing the Fright Knight in the back with green smoke billowing in the background. He's everything Sam's book depicted him as, with his armor, flaming gauntlets, and purple cape and hood of fire. Zooming in to Fright Knight's legs. Pan up to show the full body of the Fright Knight, his arms ready at his sides. Green smoke continues to billow. A very fast zoom-in displays Danny's expression of total fear, gaping. The scene cuts to Ember standing by Danny from behind, confused on what's going on. The Fright Knight is far off, standing in front of them as Green smoke billows.

"Fool!" Fright Knight points a finger at Danny with an outstretched arm. "You have," He puts his arm back down. "released me. Return to me my sword so my reign of terror can begin anew!"

"I-I can bring the sword back by midnight,-" Zoom in to Danny, his eyes roll to the left looking at the concrete ground. The screen cuts away from Danny to Fright Knight's helmet.

"It was not a request, whelp!" Camera zooms out for a full body shot of the Fright Knight. He crouches on one knee and braces his arms out. "It was a demand!"

The Fright Knight jumps up off-screen. Cutting to an aerial shot of Danny looking up. Ember steps in front of Danny quickly and held her guitar like a shield. Fright knight lands his fist where Danny was but got blocked by Ember's guitar, creating an impact so forceful all parts of the concrete are displaced and jump up. Cut to a vertical view. The shot zooms out as Fright Knight extends his arms with a burst of ectoplasmic energy coming out. The screen flickers back to Ember and Fright Knight clashing. Pan down. The Ghost boy was still on ground behind Ember being protected by her. He was white as chalk. His eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although he was staring straight at Ember's wild flames she appeared not to notice him at all. Back to Fright Knight he mashes his fist more down on Ember's guitar.

"You dare intervene!?" Fright Knight shouts with full rage. Panning to his gloved hand. His fist begins to crack Ember's guitar. "If you wish to stand against me. I will show you no mercy!"

"Yeah, yeah, very scary." Ember responds. She swings her guitar pushing his fist away from it. The Ghostly Knight leaps away from the two staring both of them down with detestation.

"Not if I can help it!" Danny lifts himself off the ground and takes flight. Cutting to an action scene, Danny is flying towards the camera on an angle, with his ghostly tail cascading, holding both hands on Fright knight's sword implying he's going to ram someone. The screen turns back to the Fright Knight. He looks unfazed and remains motionless as Danny flies into his rock-hard abs head first with a clang! sound and a grunt. Danny stops for a second, then falls down. Cut to the ground as seen between the Fright Knight's shins. The sword lands at the bottom of fright knight's feet. Danny falls into the shot and lands on his back, his face up and his arms out. He lifts his head and one knee up, gaping back at the Fright Knight. Panning back to Daniel.

"Which, apparently I can't." The Ghost boy stares at the knight with fear.

The Fright Knight walks up with his sword, standing in a pose that looks as if he was the victor and is ready to vanquish his opponent. Close up on the Fright Knight. Zoom out a bit as he lifts up the sword with both hands on the hilt, the sword pointing downwards. Cutting to Tucker, who was running towards Danny with Sam behind him worried.

"Danny!" Sam stretches her arm out forward trying to warn Danny. "Look out!"

Flash back to Danny lying helpless on the ground. Sam runs into the scene and stops when she is standing on top of Danny, her legs on either side. She stands up straight and looks up in terror while trying to protect her friend, only to be rewarded with the Soul Shredder swinging though her body without making a big, vertical gash, narrowly missing Danny's legs. Sam bends down a little, glows green with sudden realization, and pops away in a puff of smoke with Danny looking terrified at his vanishing to Danny.

"Sam!" Zoom in a little, Danny's eyes roll up, and then they fill with regret.

"Hey, knight chump. How about you Buzz off!" Ember dashes her way to Fright Knight. While flying towards him and Daniel she looks down. Pan down to her guitar with her adjusting one of the dials. She raises her arm and strums once, releasing a red sound wave. The Ghost boy looks back behind him to see Ember's sound wave was heading straight to him. He immediately goes intangible and phases through the ground away from the confused Knight. The blast caused a large boom. Smokes started appearing out of thin air. As it fades away Fright Knight stood at the same spot, not amused. Cut to Danny. He became solid again utterly surprise that Ember's attack didn't leave a single scratch on him.

"Tremble before me." He raises his arms and yells out a cry of freedom. "I will show you all the meaning of fear!"

The screen pans over to the right a clear close-up to Tucker's face."Yep. We're doom." Tucker mumbled.

Fading to black it opens up a new scene. Showing Sam's nose-masked face in a light sky. Zoom out. She is standing on the sand confused on where she was at. Sam looks straight with shock, She checks her surroundings.

"Tucker?" Sam's eyes look to the left. "Danny?" Her eyes roll to the right.

Close up on Sam. "Danny!?"

Zooming out to show Sam's full body. She is on an island with two palm trees and nothing else. Zoom out far away. Sam is a small silhouette on the tiny island that's only about 20 feet across. Zoom in a little closer so Sam is now in view. She turns to the camera with her arms at her sides, braced. The ground opens up as a huge ray of green light bursts out of it; Sam lifts her arms and crouches back for cover. Cut to Sam's upper body, she opens her braced-shut eyes. She then turns around in shocked horror, gasping. Cut to a giant pink girly dress, floating in mid-air. Zoom out to show Sam from behind. Cut to Sam from the front, looking in terror-stricken disbelief. She lifts her hands to her head.

zoom out once more as she screams. "NOOOOOO!"

Back to reality. Cut to the Fright Knight from an aerial shot, holding the Soul Shredder. He jumps up in a battle pose, one leg bended in front and one leg streamlined in the back. Both hands are above his head, holding the sword. He yells a battle to Danny. Daniel and Ember worked together in trying to stop him. Fright Knight enters the screen, turning to face the left and has both his hands forming a ball of ectoplasmic energy, pouting. He then turns, blasting all the power from both his outstretched hands while giving out a grunt of effort. Pan right to show the to the Fright Knight in mid-air. He is wielding the sword. The energy beam comes his way, he swings the sword like a baseball bat, and with a clanging sound, and it ricochets downward. Cutting to Danny. He is floating in mid-air, appearing to be lying semi-horizontally. His own energy blast gets sent back at him and lands directly on his face. Danny begins to scream. He continues to scream as he is knocked backwards, crashing to Ember by mistake to a wall. Tucker was holding Sam's book to his chest watching in fear. As the cloud clears, cut to Danny with his feet hanging out of a newly formed second gaping hole in the wall and Ember's head sticking downward badly damaged. Pan to the left we see Tucker running to where Danny crashed at.

"Doesn't anything work on this guy?" Danny speaks within the crack.

Cut to Tucker, looking in terror while clenching the book to his body. "There must be something" Tucker opening the book and reading each page. He turns several pages as he speaks. "in this book it will tells us how to beat him!"

Tucker stops turning pages as the shadow of the Fright Knight descends upon him. He looks up from the book and with a nervous expression, he turns his eyes toward the Fright Knight from off-screen. He turns his head and looks up at him. Cut to the torso of the Fright Knight. Pan up to show the head part.

"Perhaps" Fright Knight lifts the sword over his head and behind his back. "But you will never find it!"

The screen cuts back to Tucker, holding the book in front of him with his hands out. Zoom out. Danny approaches Tucker from behind and grabs around his arms. Pan closer to Danny's face. The Ghost boy looks back and shouts something to Ember as he takes flight further away from Fright knight and her.

"Ember distract him for me! I'll be back" Daniel orders. He gave her a genuine smile before fully flying off with Tucker. Panning on the other side. Ember leans her head upward hearing Phantom's voice from afar. She notice his smile just in time. McLain smiles back. Cutting to the crack in the wall. Ember raises a gloved hand, then peeks as she flies out. Cut back to Ember's guitar taking flight. It stops in mid-air as Ember lands on it, surfing away. She dives down landing on top of a building with her guitar successfully in her grip glaring down Fright knight with a evil grin.

"Let's kick this battle" Zooming to Ember's guitar setting dial. She changes it to skull, which lights up as it activates. Cut to Ember. She raises her hand with a pick to strum. "Overdrive!" She strums. A green sound-wave with skulls lining it comes out panning right as a power chord is sounded out. Flickers back to Fright knight. He prepares himself from the blast that was coming his way. He fires a pink ghost ray from his eyes to Ember's skull sound wave. Their blast collided with one another causing a action cut scene to say "BOOM" to appear on screen.

The screen vanish to another scene. Showing Danny and Tucker flying in the air. Shredder slashes the book vertically in two. An intangible Tucker lets go of the book as it falls away. Danny quickly flies both of them off-screen. Cutting to a blue action shot. Danny is holding Tucker, both are intangible.

"Aw man!" Tucker looks back. "That bookstore-"

They both turn visible again, Danny looks back. "-has a no-return policy!"

Cut to the Fright Knight from behind. It appears his battle ended badly on Ember's part since he followed Danny and Tucker. The book is torn and on the floor, two pages are torn out and nearby. The Soul Shredder is stuck wedged in the floor. The Fright Knight heaves it out behind his head with a sheathing sound. Pan over to a chair seen from behind. Danny and Tucker land behind it, both of them crouched.

"I'm so sorry." Danny lifts his hands in a shrug. "I wanted to win so bad!" Close up on Danny. His eyes look back in regret. "But not this bad."

The camera cuts to Tucker. "Stop beating yourself up over it." He lifts his hand and points a thumb over his shoulder. "and start beating him! Ember too but mostly him!"

Cut to the front of the chair. Tucker and Danny stand up and hold their hands on the back of the chair, Danny looking in sheer terror.

"It's the only way we'll be able to get Sam back safe,-" Tucker whispers quietly.

Zoom out to reveal the Fright Knight. As Tucker speaks, he sheathes the sword out and looks at it. Cut to Danny, flying at a strange, indescribable angle with one of hands looking like he's grasping an invisible cell phone. Back to the Fright Knight from behind. As Danny closes in to punch him, the Fright Knight just turns around and swats him away, Danny yelling out another cry of pain. Zoom out. Danny rolls across a abandoned restaurant crashing inside to a dinner table as plates and cups go flying off of it, shattering on the floor. He tumbles off-screen. Cut to Tucker on the floor, leafing through all the torn pages of her book. Danny flies past the screen in the foreground while yelling, some forks and a cup following after him. They crash off-screen, the shot rattles a bit. Pan over Tucker quickly runs over to help his best friend.

"Are you okay!?" Tucker asked worried.

Flash back to Daniel. He gets back up with green sparkles dancing over his head but managed to speak. "Forget about me Tuck. What does the paper say?" The screen hits over to Tucker as he fly back to the streets intangible holding on to Tucker. By the time Danny drops him they were both back solid.

"Seriously," The technogeek lifts up a piece of paper and reads it. "Show me a weakness," He tosses it aside and lifts up a few more with both hands) a vulnerability. He tosses the first page aside and leaves his arm outstretched. "anything!" He then looks with wide eyes and a wide smile as he holds out the papers in front of him with both his hands.

"Found it dude!" Tucker yells in joy. Cut to a corner of the page. It looks yellowed and torn. There is ornate calligraphy writing on it. Tucker reads it aloud. "To cease the storm, to end the fear,-" Shot pans out to show Tucker's hands holding the whole page. Next to the writing is a well-drawn picture of the Soul Shredder plunged into a pumpkin still on a vine with leaves. He takes his eyes off the page. "Pumpkin near!" Cut to a farther shot of Tucker holding all his papers.

"Danny!" He looks up. He steps forward a couple steps and points to the page with one hand and holding it in out with another. Other pages litter the floor. "You've got to put the sword back in a pumpkin!"

Cut back to Danny, holding a giant Grandfather Clock. "A pumpkin?" Zoom out so Danny is taking up only of the screen in the top-left. "There are no pumpkins in here." Danny looks down. The Fright Knight jumps up, only to be bashed off-screen again by Danny as he tosses down the clock, hoping it would work. The screen cuts to Danny. A look of realization on his face. "No pumpkins in here"? He relaxes his shoulders. "It's Halloween!" He then puts his hand to his face. "What am I, an idiot?"

Cutting back to Tucker, waving a piece of torn paper up and down. Papers litter the ground. "You have to find another pumpkin" He leans forward "fast!" Zoom out to show Danny looking over his shoulder to Tucker. Tucker swinging a pointing arm to the page. "It's the only thing that can stop the sword's power!"

Their eyes turn back to the Knight. Cut a little closer to Danny. The Fright Knight's flaming gauntlet grabs Danny in his giant fist from the right; pushing back Tucker with a mere wind. Danny lets out a grunt of pain as he clenches his eyes shut. The gauntlet thrusts Danny off-screen. Rotating to outside the house, a tree is seen just over the green windows. Pan up over the roof. The Fright Knight flies up on the screen with the sword and Danny in hand, some debris following him. The Fright Knight flies backwards to the right, Danny flies backwards to the left. Cut to a part of the house's roof. Danny floats backwards from the right on screen, with one arm up and one arm down. He looks to the left. Cut to the Fright Knight holding the sword in front of him as the ecto-storm surges behind him. Pan to the left a little as the Fright Knight swings it and yells, swinging it over his head and advancing forward to the left. Cut to another section of the roof. Danny floats and lands on it, seen from behind as the Fright Knight descends upon him, swinging the sword. He then lifts the sword behind his back as Danny dodges by putting his back to a windowed wall next to him, the Fright Knight yelling another battle cry and looking down to see the sword plunge into the wooden boards of the roof, some woodchip debris flying up. The Fright Knight then does a half-circle horizontal swing to get Danny, but Danny flies up off-screen to dodge the attack, the sword slashing all the glass. Cut to another part of the roof with the green clouds overhead. Danny does a back-flip and lands on the roof facing away from the camera. He turns around quickly as the Fright Knight flies up to meet him, Danny running. The Fright Knight lifts the sword over his head and swings, his legs lifting over his ducked-down head, Danny jumps to avoid it. Danny is now running faster, the Fright Knight shouts again and attempts the same move once more, Danny jumps up even higher almost off-screen. He lands with effort and jumps off-screen once more as the Fright Knight brings the sword to his side to make a circular horizontal sweep, missing Danny entirely. The Fright Knight thrusts his palm forward and puts it on the ground, stopping temporarily. Cutting to another part of the roof. Danny flies in backwards up into the scene, it pans up as Danny goes higher and stops. His left arm is outstretched in front of him; the right hand is holding the right arm.

"What have you done with Ember!?" The ghost boy angrily asked. Pan over to the other-side of Danny is Fright knight. The Knight looks back at him more angry.

"You will soon see her." Fright knight replies back.

Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering in his eyes. His neon eyes flickers with rage. If only he haven't left Ember alone or let Sam get in the way to protect him none of this would've ever happened. Daniel was exacting for revenge upon the scary knight.

"Strike 6! Way to whip, Mr. October!" Danny charges a sphere of ectoplasmic energy. He closes one eye as the shot blasts down-right reaching off-screen. Cut to the Fright Knight. All of a sudden, he looks up at Danny's shot with his eyes thinking "Uh oh" as is blasted in the chest, flung back into the roof of the house, making another gaping hole in the roof. Danny flies into the hole quickly to follow him. Cut to the ceiling. The Fright Knight bursts through the ceiling and a lot more debris fall, making an even bigger mess. Pan down to see the Fright Knight land on the table, breaking it in half and engulfing the room in a dust cloud. Danny quickly falls on top of him feet-first. Flashing to the Fright Knight. Zoom out a little. Danny is on screen and extends his arm and punches the helmet of the Fright Knight.

"Hah!" Danny grinned.

The Fright Knight stands flings Danny down and off-screen. Cutting to the floor. Danny lands on it on his back, his chest being pressed down by the giant hand of the Fright Knight. Danny's hand is still on the Fright Knight's hand, his eyes clenched shut. Cut to a higher part of the room with a window. The Fright Knight stands up straight and lifts his sword over his head, yet again. Back to Danny, lying on the floor, looking up. He gets up and takes flight off-screen. Zoom to a blue action shot. The hilt of the sword is being thrust downward with the hand of the Fright Knight on it. The sword stops abruptly as Danny's two gloved hands press it from both sides. Close up on the Fright Knight. He looks up with surprise. Zoom out to show Danny keeping the sword still in his two hands; his back leg is being used as a friction stopper to prevent him from sliding. His aura begins to become thicker and green. The camera went to Danny, holding the sword.

"To cease the storm…" The screen goes to Fright Knight, looking down. Danny is using more effort and lifts the sword an inch, opening his eyes. "To end the fear…"

Rolling back to the Fright Knight. He "closes" his eyes, looking like they vanished. He also vibrates, grunting with effort. Panning back to Danny. He is perspiring. He lifts the sword a little more, looking to the left "The sword must sheathe…"

"In pumpkin near!" The ghost boy finishes the verse, he lifts his arms up as far as they can go, closing his eyes and opening his mouth super-wide. His aura is now a thick white. Cut to the sword. The Fright Knight's hand is still on the hilt, and Danny's gloves are still pressing it on both sides. Suddenly, Danny's hands grab the Fright Knight's hand. Zoom out to show both the Fright Knight and Danny. Danny's aura is a thick white. In slow motion, he thrusts the Fright Knight over his shoulder and flips him onto the ground, the scene zooming out as he lands. Daniel now has the sword, crouching to the right with both his hands on the grip. The scene bobs up and down to show the force of the Fright Knight's fall. pan to the right Danny, still in position with his sword and his thick, white aura. In slow-motion, he takes flight and flies off-screen. Cut to Danny, this time Danny is seen from below as he descends in slow-motion, his knees bent, holding the sword above his head, yelling a battle cry. The scene pans downward as Danny lands with both feet on the ground, bending his knees and back as he plunges the sword into the melted, burned candy in a pumpkin. Some of the gray gunk flies out of the pumpkin as it is screen flickers black and white. Suddenly, a blast of green energy comes forth from the pumpkin, flinging Danny backwards. Cut to a green-tinted wall. The Fright Knight pops in from the bottom, looking forward with sudden revelation. He closes in on the shot.

"What?" Fright Knight said in a surprise tone.

Panning back to the pumpkin with the sword inside. It is now glowing radiantly with a white flash of light lined by green. Zoom out to show the whole pumpkin and sword. Cut to the floor next to the Fright Knight's leg. Danny lands on his back forcefully, grunting in pain. He then gets his back up with his legs and hands still on the floor.

"That was for Ember, buckethead!" The ghost boy spoke harshly. Pan over to Fright Knight, his eyes wide, his hands bent in defeat. Close up on Danny. "Told ya I'd have it back by midnight."

The pumpkin and sword flash out a large flash of light with a green lining, knocking the Fright Knight away. Cut to a section of the floor. The Fright Knight lands on it sitting down, his butt and hands on the floor. Zoom out to show Danny, his hair being blown back and looking with an "I hope this works" expression. Cut to Tucker's pumpkin. It looks different now, like it's smiling and it has a rim. Green flashes of lightning are coming out of it. Zoom out for a larger shot, more lighting flashes around the pumpkin. Cutting outside with swirling green ecto-storm cloud overhead and silhouetted trees in the foreground. The cloud slows it's swirling and reverses the rotation. Sam magically pops out of nowhere confused.

"Sam!" Danny grabs Sam by the arm, Sam looks down at Daniel as her body is being forced up, her legs off-screen. Close up on Sam's worried face. The camera close up on Danny's determined face with his arms holding Sam off-screen. Cutting to Danny. He pulls Sam downwards. The screen flicks to the floor. Both kids are on their knees. Danny is holding Sam wrapped in one of his arms, the other arm turning intangible and phasing through the floor. Pan down to a pipe. Danny's intangible hand phases through the floorboards above and it latches onto the pipe. It regains its color. The screen cuts to the Fright Knight.

"I will have my vengeance!" Zoom out a bit. The fright knight thrusts his hands downwards. "Mark my words!"

Cut to the helmet of the Fright Knight. The flaming purple cloak behind him disappears. The helmet begins to break off into pieces and get sucked up by the updraft. Fright knight's headless body, slumping over. It is within a column of surging green light. The scene pans up as the armor is sucked up through a gap in the ceiling like an alien abduction. Cut to the outside. The clouds are swirling, but are thinner. The column of green light coming from stops thins and stops radiating, the clouds swirl out of existence. Flash to the pumpkin with the sword. Green lightning comes from it. Suddenly, the sword and the pumpkin close in on themselves and vanish in a small flash of light. The green tint fades back to a nice blue. Ember pops back into existence and lands with her feet on the ground.

"What happened?" Ember feeling her head in dizziness.

Pan over to her right side we see Danny's eyes sparkle. "Ember!" Daniel clenches his eyes and transforms back into Fenton as he ran towards her. Panning behind him was Sam. Her eyes widen. She sees her crush slash best friend actually being buddies with one of his enemies? Not only that but turning back normal and not fighting back? She was at a complete lost. Sam watches Danny continuing to be 'friendly' with quote, 'McLame'.

"I'm glad you're okay." Daniel blushed. His cheeks burning scarlet.

Ember stepped forward and embrace him. Shock by this Danny quickly accepts her in. It was like they had never been apart really, as they embraced with such intensity. Their arms clasped around each other and pressed their chests together, smelling each others scents. Sam abruptly pushes the two ghosts away from each other in a pit of jealously.

"Danny!" Sam glares at him angry. "What is McLame doing here?!"

"Um" The black haired boy scratches the left side of his cheek nervously. "She's my-"

"-None of your business." Ember cuts him off slightly annoyed.

The two girls were now auguring. Their argument grew from nowhere into a tornado. Flash back to Danny. He was in the background hearing mean insults shouting at one another. It was kinda awkward for him to see Sam care about who he hugs. It's not like she likes him. Does she? Nevertheless he breaks them apart.

"Okay, okay that's enough you guys." Danny interrupted. He separates them from getting any closer to each other.

Pan over to Daniel's right side was Ember. She rudely smacks his arm away from her chest. "She's lucky my guitar is broken" Panning down to Ember only holding the neck of her guitar while missing the entire whole body. "Why do you put up with a girl who's such a critic?"

Zoom to Sam who face expression was fuming with anger. "I never forget a face, but in your case, I'll make an exception." She offended Ember greatly. Scrolling back to Ember. Her hair blazed up in more flames viciously. Daniel knew this conversation wouldn't end great. Luckily for him his other best friend Tucker came right on time who seems to be worn out from running from location to location in catching up with him.

"I seriously gotta work out." Tucker gasping for air. His eyes scan over to Ember who he least expected to be there, especially untouched. "Ember? What's she doing here?"

Switching back to Sam who was still glaring at Ember. "Yeah why is she here?" Sam added. She and Tucker looks directly at Daniel awaiting on his answer.

The camera had it's focus mainly on Danny. Zoom out to show his entire body. He was extremely nervous. Blushing from ear to ear. Ember could tell he was nervous to tell them about their new 'relationship' since they just fought two days ago. Danny's face was steaming like a train. Was it that bad for him to spill it? Whatever the case is she grew heavily annoyed by this.

"Forget it." Ember raised her arm upwards. "I'm so out of here. I'll see you tomorrow, baby pop. And happy Halloween" She smirks right before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

The scene cuts back to Danny. The awkwardness was riding thick against him. Panning in front of him was Tucker and Sam. They both were shock like their bodies doesn't know how to react, it sorta just...shuts down. Their face goes slack, mouth straight down to their chest, body unmoving, and color draining from their face as they stare wide-eyed at Danny. They just freeze up to a point where you can hardly see them breathing, but when shock begins to melt away, everything returns slowly. However they still remained very shock about what Ember just said and did.

"We should really get back to Mr Lancer." Daniel laughs lightly. "Maybe i still have a chance to win the Halloween contest." Cuts back to Tucker and Sam. They still had their eyes planted onto Danny. He sighs at this and gave himself a face-palm.

Scene fades to the Casper High School cafeteria. Danny is seated and looks forward toward the camera. Kids are looking in the background. there are two banners, the left one reading "win" and the right one reading "Go!". By the time Danny and his two best friends made it to see if he won Mr Lancer harshly told him he already lost by Dash.

Cut to Sam who was coming in from the left, holding salt. "Salt." Danny takes it with his other arm, without turning. Sam turns around and leaves off-screen. Tucker comes in from the right with pepper. "Pepper" Danny takes it with his other hand, without turning. Tucker turns and leaves off-screen. Sam comes in from the right once more, this time placing a clothespin on Danny's nose. "Clothespin."

She turns and leaves off-screen. Zoom out to show more of the table. Dash's hands place a covered dish on it. Danny looks down upon it. One of Dash's hands lifts the handle on the cover, revealing the torn, smelly underpants with a stream of stink coming out from it. Cut to the underpants. It reads "Dash" on the label. Zoom out to show Dash.

"Bon Appa-Tighty Whitey, loser!" Dash evilly smiles. "This is for bailing on your wedgie today!"

Pan back to Danny with the clothespin on his nose. He lifts the underpants with his hand and looks at it. He groans as his face goes all green and his cheeks bulge with puke. Purple sickly-stars flash in front of him. The screen fades to black opening up the exact same title card that was shown in the beginning of the episode.


End file.
